phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
Aura System All Pokemon have what is called Aura or the basic way for them to attack; without an aura the Pokemon won’t be able to attack. It is also the life force and energy that a Pokemon has within its body. The aura would disappear after the Pokemon has fainted or died stopping the aura from escaping and causing chaos in the general area. Through, all of these are just basic auras for all Pokemon. Some Pokemon can handle the aura within their body and control it to an extent of influencing all of their moves with it and making their auras even more powerful than before this point. Through, the Aura loses power over the Pokemon as the Pokemon gets weaker and weaker from each attack that it gets hit by losing energy from it. There are limitations that are the same to all Pokemon that posses any aura. Several types of Auras have been created from this handling of just the aura within the Pokemon making it specific to what the Pokemon was trying to achieve. Due to the aura system, all Pokemon can have more than four moves in their arsenal. There’s no limit to how many moves that a Pokemon can have. The Auras are divided into certain classes or sometimes mixed. The three common types are Neria, Kesiae, and Zephyr. There are two rarer ones called Zerith and Oseia that have much more potential than the others but can’t be learned right away because of the strain they put on the Pokemon from level one. Every aura is entirely different but these auras are the main ones that generally occur most of the time within most Pokemon that can control their own aura. Auras become stronger over a period of time of fighting and will evolve and change constantly with the Pokemon as the Pokemon gets stronger or it will evolve or become strong on its own without the Pokemon doing anything about it. New Auras have been found that are sometimes exclusive to one Pokemon or other but these specialized auras are much more powerful than regular auras and give the Pokemon who has it an advantage and a special ability that wouldn’t be there if the aura was gone. Some Pokemon have the ability to control several auras but not all at the same time but be able to do all of them one at a time. There are rumors that this isn’t totally correct and that Pokemon could indeed use in tandem about two or three at once but this creates a massive amount of strain for a Pokemon can’t hold on to using more than one aura for more than a few minutes. But it is not always a good idea to hold on to the fact that it would drain energy from the Pokemon who was controlling multiple auras. Auras are complete and incomplete depending on the Pokemon who controls the aura. Some auras that are generated are weak while others are strong. There are classes to how powerful the auras can be which are dealt with by assigning each one a number more or less. A level one aura would be a weak one while a level twenty aura would be extremely strong. There are in fact rumored that there are levels past a level twenty aura but that has never been seen before for that the most powerful of level twenty auras are controlled by the legendaries themselves. Auras can diversify according to the Pokemon’s type and will sometimes change according to the Pokemon’s type and behavior. Every aura is unique from one another. Each aura can gain power and sometimes control a Pokemon if the Pokemon is close to fainting to make one final effort to help the Pokemon before it would be totally helpless to the foe that was attacking it. The aura will leave once the Pokemon is beyond its help and be absorbed into the air dispersing as it does so creating abnormalities for a few seconds before disappearing. Through, some auras are naturally there while others are created. One of the auras was created or came from Yaffon. All Auras are not naturally divided by good or evil by the Pokemon who can control the aura. The Pokemon can influence the aura somewhat but the Pokemon can influence the color that the aura can take or can even control so well that the aura is not visible to any other Pokemon. It takes years of perfecting the control of the aura to do that much which is more than training to get to a level twenty aura of one type. Pokemon with auras generally can have more than four attacks at a time and aren’t limited at all like those aura-less Pokemon to some moves. Pokemon with auras have a wider variety of moves that they can choose from. Most Auras are typeless and that they can damage all Pokemon regardless of any immunities, strengths, or weaknesses that they may have. Aura Classes Aura Classes or better known as Aura Types are the different kinds of Aura that one can have. They can vary greatly in what they do or they can be very similar to a different type. Some Aura Classes will be much harder to level up in then the others. It's usually the rarer auras that are the hardest to level up to the max but they are usually the most powerful of the auras. Usually, one cannot have the rare sort of auras at the start and can only gain them after they master their starting aura and then a few other requirements. The types of aura are Stats, Elemental, ???, and Misc. Aura Rarity The rarity of the aura also determines the difficulty of leveling up the aura. The rarer it is, the harder it is to do so, and as pointed out in the previous one. Very few Pokemon have the auras in the last two rarity levels. A lot of Pokemon have auras within the common or uncommon rarity levels. Each rarity level will have a modifier to it. The levels (and example(s)): Summary * Aura is the life energy of a Pokemon, the energy that lets it attack with its moves, and an outside force. * Abilities and Moves are gained from the Aura. * It takes time to level up the Aura. * Aura XP is not gained regularly. * You earn an amount of AXP equal to half the total amount of XP gained total gained. This AXP can only be earned when the Aura is activated. Different limits are placed on depending on what aura you have. These limits will come in later when I have the time to do so. * There are multiple Aura Classes: Starias (Boost), Elemental, Tuki (Support), Suosia (Shield), Null, and Misc. * Aura moves cannot be combined with each other because they don't mix well. Combining them can often backfire upon the Pokemon who tries. Or at least this seems to be the case with non-legendary Pokemon. Combining aura moves is rather tricky. * Legendary Pokemon can combine their aura moves with relative ease but this is because they are legendary Pokemon. * Aura moves are the easiest to customize (and have an almost endless amount of possibilities on how you want to use them) Aura XP To level up Aura, you need to gain AXP (Aura XP) and to do that is either by training or by battle. The more that you use the aura, the greater the AXP gain is, and the more that you push past the limits (as long as you don't kill yourself by causing a lot of strain on yourself) then the greater the AXP gain is, and so forth. Gaining Aura XP Chart: Aura XP needed: Rarity of Aura Modifier x Aura Level + C = AXP needed C = An additional amount of AXP needed to level the Aura up. Usually, to keep young or low-leveled Pokemon from reaching level 20 easily. Currently Known Aura Category:Aura Category:Supplemental Information